criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Train of Thought
A Train of Thought is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of Stonemoor and the sixty-fifth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Lake Town. Plot When the player and April got to the train station, they soon saw a train coming when the train suddenly stopped, April realizing that the train had ran over someone. They then hurried to the scene to discover the body of drug dealer Duncan Vansickle, tied down and run over by the train. A suspiciously worried Alexandre performed the autopsy, notifying the pair that the killer snuffed tobacco. They first added train conductor Alphonsine Carmichael to the suspect list along with the victim's mother Anna Vansickle and playwright Dominique Adelaine before Helena raced into the headquarters and told the player that the evidence locker had been set on fire. The pair raced to the evidence locker and after the fire services stabilised the area, they investigated it. There, they suspected doctor Erik Dupri and gangster Crescenzio Casazza. They then discovered that Crescenzio had entered back into the evidence locker and was rummaging through it. After preventing Crescenzio from destroying evidence of the mafia's crimes, they went on to arrest family doctor Erik Dupri for the murder. Erik initially denied all the evidence against him when the detectives confronted him about the murder. Then the family doctor got angry when April mentioned the victim's drug dealing and Erik said that the victim was senseless and stupid to distribute drugs to minors. Erik explained that the victim didn't care about the people he was selling drugs to because Erik's son had got some drugs from Duncan and then later died after the drugs killed him with a combination of cough medication. Upset and angry, Erik confronted Duncan at the train station where Duncan was planning to flee, knocked him out and tied him to the tracks, causing Alphonsine to run Duncan over with the train. Judge South told the killer that he had ruined the police's chances of catching the drug dealer and then sentenced him to 40 years in prison. After the trial, Valentina told them that she wanted to confront her former boyfriend Crescenizo about the mafia's involvement in the evidence room burning. They confronted Crescenizo, who told them that the Italian mafia had nothing to do with the evidence room burning and that he could prove his innocence. He then told them that they should look for some sort of matches or flammable liquid and look for fingerprints on them. They then found a can of gasoline and discovered the fingerprints of Tyrone Heller on the can. Meanwhile, Erik requested to see the player and April in prison. He explained that he wanted the detectives to help him get his locket back from the train station. The duo went to the train station where they found a locket that contained photos of Erik and his son. They then returned the locket to Erik, who thanked them before telling them that he saw Duncan coming out the theatre, arguing with someone. They then thanked Erik for the information and returned to the blimp. After all the events, the detectives conveyed their findings to the chief, who then realized that the Italian mafia wasn't the culprits behind the drug operation and the burning of the evidence locker, but the Sheriff's department was. This led Spencer Ashworth and the player to track Duncan's phone at the theatre and called Tyrone's number, which led them to a lonely forest by a rickety bridge, when the two detectives heard a gunshot in the distance, which led them to discover Tyrone Heller, shot and very dead. Summary Victim *'Duncan Vansickle' (found neatly sliced in half) Murder Weapon *'Train' Killer *'Erik Dupri' Suspects Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect plays whist *The suspect plays the fiddle Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect plays whist *The suspect plays the fiddle Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect plays whist *The suspect plays the fiddle Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect plays whist *The suspect plays the fiddle Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect plays whist Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer plays whist. *The killer plays the fiddle. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer is aged over 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Alphonsine Carmichael) *Interrogate Alphonsine Carmichael about the victim. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Theatre Ticket; New Crime Scene: Local Theatre) *Investigate Local Theatre. (Clues: Box of Props, Torn Photo, Faded Script) *Examine Torn Photo. (Clues: Photo Restored) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Victim's Mother Identified; New Suspect: Anna Vansickle) *Inform Anna about her son's murder. *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Dominique Adelaine) *Talk to Miss Dominique Adelaine about the murder. *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Threatening Cards) *Analyze Threatening Cards. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays whist) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Train; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burned Evidence Locker. (Clues: Burning Barrel, Locked Bag, Pile of Trash) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Strange Contraption; New Suspect: Erik Dupri) *Ask Erik Dupri about his strange contraption on the crime scene. (Attribute: Erik snuffs tobacco) *Examine Burning Barrel. (Result: Italian Lighter; New Suspect: Crescenzio Casazza) *Confront Crescenzio Casazza about the burning evidence locker. (Attribute: Crescenzio snuffs tobacco and plays whist; Alphonsine snuffs tobacco) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bloody Tobacco Tin) *Analyze Bloody Tin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the fiddle; New Crime Scene: Bloodied Train) *Investigate Bloodied Train. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Ruined Painting) *Examine Ruined Painting. (Result: Colorful Dust) *Examine Colorful Dust. (Result: Chalk) *Confront Miss Vansickle about the slashed painting. (Attribute: Anna snuffs tobacco, plays whist and plays the fiddle) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (12:00:00) *Confront Alphonsine about the angry message. (Attribute: Alphonsine plays the fiddle and plays whist) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Crescenzio Casazza about rummaging in the evidence room. (New Crime Scene: Theatre Stage) *Investigate Theatre Stage. (Clues: Torn Manuscript, Bloodstained Jacket) *Examine Bloodstained Jacket. (Result: Strange Cream) *Examine Strange Cream. (Result: Herbal Bruise Cream) *Confront Erik Dupri about not knowing the victim. (Attribute: Erik plays the fiddle and plays whist) *Examine Torn Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Restored) *Analyze Manuscript. (09:00:00) *Ask Dominique why she made the victim die in her script. (Attribute: Dominique plays the fiddle, snuffs tobacco and plays whist) *Investigate Locker Shelves. (Clues: Trash Can, Burnt Rope) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Metallic Piece) *Analyze Metallic Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Examine Burnt Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Misplaced Trust (5/6). (1 star) Misplaced Trust (5/6) *Confront Crescenizo about the evidence locker burning. (Reward: Mafia Face) *Investigate Burned Evidence Locker. (Clue: Burnt Gasoline Can) *Examine Gasoline Can. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *See what Erik wants in prison. *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clue: Locked Locket) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked) *Return the locket to Erik in prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Update Chief Flanagan on the findings. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Local Theatre. (Clue: Tyrone's Phone) *Examine Tyrone's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Go with Spencer to look for Tyrone. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to have one's uninterrupted progression of thinking. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Lake Town